To increase the performance and capacity of integrated circuits (ICs), multi-gate MOSFET transistors, such as the tri-gate MOSFET transistor, have been implemented. These transistors have allowed a continued reduction in feature size on ICs while providing certain performance advantages over planar transistors. As the drive to reduce feature size continues, transistor designs may call for new semiconductor materials that may be used alone or in combination with silicon, and may need to include design features to maintain and/or improve IC performance and capacity, as the reduced size pushes the boundaries of physics. One measure of MOSFET transistor performance includes the ability to have minimal current leakage between a source and a drain when a gate is off. Minimizing current leakage may require design considerations, as well as material selection considerations.